


What Ache More Precious

by Settledvagabond



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settledvagabond/pseuds/Settledvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't want to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ache More Precious

_Light suffused the entire room, bathed it, golden as Emma's hair, splaying over her shoulders. White tank top, nipples visible beneath the meager fabric - legs long, free, warm in the morning sun.  Breathing, deep and satisfied, the fractures of love's laugh trailing at the ends.  Fingers slid over bare back, aching and arching, feline. Light muscle moved, snake under the water of Regina's skin. The white, impractical sheets barely concealed her. Regina hummed her approval, settled her head on her crossed arms, breathed deep. And here's where her heart skips, fingertips skimming over arms, the shift, shift, shifting of bodies and sheets, sounds like paper dragged across paper, inhales that take in more than air, eyes that see beneath the fairest of fair. Emma Swan swallows, smiles uncertainly, and cannot help but think of promises, wishes, secrets and lies.  Her fingertips continue to trail Regina's humming skin._

_Something was nagging at the edge of her mind, of her memories, pulling at her like an insistent child's hands.  Something she had said.  Something she had done.  Regina groaned, affected.  Emma tried to resume her caresses without interruption.  What was it again...?_

_"You've come too far to have your happiness destroyed."_

_Wasn't that what she had said? Her browed furrowed in discomfort, like trying to remember a dream after... after._

Emma Swan awoke.  Dark and dank.  The sudden lack of light after the sun and warmth like being bundled and sucked down a well.

Deep, harsh, stinging inhale.  Annoyed exhale.  Everything felt clammy, like being underwater.  Her hands felt mud and rock.  Her mouth tasted dust.

Something didn't feel quite right, Emma thought.  Shook her head like a wet dog.  Blinking rapidly.

No, not Emma.  Her head lolled to one side.  Not Emma.

"Not... Emma?"

Emma slept only.  Emma slept, somewhere deep inside, with Regina, somewhere cozy and warm, sometimes lazily, almost drugged, peering out the window of the singular room that didn't exist, wondering why things didn't feel right - why they never seemed to leave, why she never seemed to get hungry, or grow tired... or remember anyone else in her life.

Emma Swan pulled the swaying curtains closed.

The Dark One woke up.


End file.
